


Let's Get Lost At Sea

by ToastMaloneIII



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But it gets better I promise, M/M, Someone stop me, There are so many tags, There is a playlist for this bc im a nerd, also i love my children, and not in detail, and the goddamn will be if i have anything to say about it, bc Riko is a dick, brief mention of torture, human!Jeremy, human!Neil, jean and jeremy deserve to be happy okay, jean is my poor mistreated son, kevin and jean are bffs okay?, okay go read it now, siren!Andrew, siren!Jean, siren!Kevin, there is some noncon in this, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Jean still remembers how it felt to die. He remembers holding his breath while struggling to untangle his legs. Waking up on the shore days later seemed like a miracle, until Jean realized what he’d become.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift for the lovely Spaceboyandrew on tumblr for TFCSecretSanta! Kendra, I hope you love it, I laughed so hard when I saw that I was your ss. Also, great fic prompt, I had so much fun writing this!!

There is a playlist to acompany this fic, and I highly recommend it!

https://play.spotify.com/user/jalizzieb/playlist/62A7b7xVa3KC1zPPwB8tt5

The Gentle Rain(RJD2 Remix)-Astrud Gilberto  
Josephine-RITUAL/Lisa Hannigan  
One Way Ticket- Midnight to Monaco  
Strawberry Bubblegum-Justin Timberlake  
Atic-Astrid S  
Bloodflow-RITUAL  
BITE-Troye Sivan  
Love on the Brain-Rihanna  
Open-Rhye  
Garde Le Pour Toi-Paradis  
Heartease-TOTEM  
Vibration-Sophia Black  
You-Etienne de Crecy  
Bottle Tops-RITUAL/Mononoke  
Roses-Carly Rae Jepsen

 

Jean still remembers how it felt to die. He remembers holding his breath while struggling to untangle his legs. Holding his breath for so long that his body began to involuntarily gasp for oxygen, only managing to take in water. Lungs filling with every attempted breath. Panic quickly set in, but only for a minute. Seconds after, his fear transformed into an effortless bliss.

 

After that, he just remembers sinking. Everything was dark, shades of green and blue, as he drifted to the ocean floor. Jean knows now that normal people die before they get to that point. He knows now that his death was not normal.

 

Waking up on the shore days later seemed like a miracle, until Jean realized what he’d become.

 

Jean can feel the life draining from the nameless body of some village boy beneath him. He can still smell the blood, can feel it slicking his skin and soaking into his clothes. It makes him sick to think about it, but he’s always been a glutton for punishment. He knows now how to remain in control. He knows how to feed without killing someone. Hell, he even knows how to make it pleasurable. But that will never make up for the lives he’s taken, intentionally or otherwise.

 

The slamming of a coffee cup onto the table before him tears Jean from his sulking and he stares up at annoyed green eyes.

 

“Are you done with your pity party?”

 

“Fuck you, Day.”

 

Kevin’s been in a mood lately, probably because of the human that Andrew has decided he’s going to keep.

 

Jean and Kevin have lived together for ages. It’s an odd relationship that they have, nothing sexual or course (they’ve tried that), but they’d both come to the realization that a life of immortality is best when shared. Solitude didn’t suit either one of them for very long. Though you’d never hear either one of them admit it.

 

“So Neil is staying?”

 

Kevin huffs out a breath and slumps down in his seat. His black hair is slightly damp and his clothes are rumpled, suggesting he rolled out of bed at some ungodly hour to go for a swim. Jean prefers to swim at night, sometimes staying out well past midnight. He likes the dark, it makes him feel safe, surrounded. Plus, he and mornings have never gotten along.

 

They’d met Andrew shortly after moving to Long Beach. Andrew drowned himself in an attempt to escape the demons haunting his past. When he woke on the beach, very much alive, he’d decided to get rid of those demons himself. Starting with his stepbrother. Kevin heard his hauntingly beautiful laugh from miles away.

 

Jean didn’t mind Andrew, he was quiet and kept to himself. It was the day he met Neil, that things went to shit. Rather than snacking on the human and getting rid of him, Andrew decided he was going to keep Neil. And that he was going to tell Neil that he, Kevin and Jean weren’t exactly human. Neil seemed to take it all pretty well, but Kevin was still nervous and Jean had to agree that he had good reason to be. While there wasn’t really a rule book that came with being a deadly sea creature, Jean was pretty sure that there were some unspoken guidelines. Like don’t tell humans that you eat them. Yeah, that might be a big one.

 

“-so loud this morning, did you hear them? Jean? Are you even listening to me?”

 

Kevin’s fingers snapping in his face caught his attention.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you still thinking about that boy?”

 

Jean scowled and hid his face in his coffee cup.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Maybe I’ll give it a try, see if he likes me.” Jean considers punching that smirk right off of Kevin’s face.

 

“It doesn’t work on him. He’s... different...”

 

Kevin’s scoff falls on deaf ears, because Jean’s eyes have wandered to the entrance of the coffee shop where the object of his unrequited affection has just wandered in.  

 

He’s wearing a soft, baggy t-shirt and those tiny running shorts that showcase his thighs so perfectly. Jean wants to bite them. His golden hair is rumpled and his face has a slight indentation that looks to be from a pillowcase. Jean finds himself imagining waking up next to him, the boy’s warm skin glowing in the morning sun...

 

Fuck. He’s got it bad.

 

Jean can’t help but stare as he wanders over to the counter to order and settles into one of the empty bar stools.

 

“Hi.”

 

He doesn’t remember getting up and walking toward the other man, but here he is, standing awkwardly next to him.

 

“Oh, hello.”

 

“I know you said- but I- um- my name is Jean.”

 

“Yeah I know. I’m Jeremy.”

 

There’s a slight smirk playing at him lips. He probably thinks it’s hilarious watching Jean struggle to speak. Jean slides into the seat next to Jeremy.

 

“I know you said you don’t want a one night stand, and I don’t want that either” Jeremy looks at him skeptically, “not with you.”

 

That stumps Jeremy and his mouth falls open in shock.

 

“R-really?”

 

Jean smiles.

 

\----

 

It’s a Thursday night, around midnight, and Jean decides to go for a swim. His first date with Jeremy is tomorrow and he’s nervous. It’s his first date. Ever.

 

Jean knows how it works, but he’s never done this before. He’s never wanted to before, and that‘s what makes him the most nervous. Jeremy is something special, he’s different, and Jean can’t fuck this up. He’s not sure he can live without Jeremy now.

 

He swims fast, arms and legs moving swiftly through the water, until he’s miles away from the shore. The night sky reflects off of the water and it makes Jean feel safe, his frantic heart slowly calming.

 

Floating leisurely, Jean recalls the night he met Jeremy.

 

_Jean’s eyes landed on him and all of the air was punched from his lungs. The man was stunning, absolutely gorgeous. His tousled, sandy blond hair framed his tan face perfectly, deep blue eyes stared back at Jean under thick eyelashes. His lips were full and sensual and he had cheekbones for days. The man’s mesh tank top clung sinfully to his torso revealing shredded abs and thick arms._

 

_Jean found himself transfixed as he wandered through the crowd to get closer._

 

_“Hello,” he started, the man just smiled politely and turned away._

 

_Wait. What?_

 

_To say that Jean had been confused would be the understatement of the year. No one, not one person, in his three-hundred years of life has ever resisted his voice. His siren call. Jean stared back in shock at the man before him._

 

_Jean moved closer, “Do you wanna get out of here?” he tried again, but the other man just shook his head and laughed._

 

_“I know your game, and I'm not looking for a one night stand. Maybe some other time.”_

 

_He’d disappeared into the crowd and Jean was left standing on the edge of the dance floor, eyes wide in disbelief._

 

Why is he so drawn to this stranger? He’s never felt this way before, and he’s not sure what makes Jeremy so special.

 

Jean ponders it on his walk home. Later, when he’s settled into his bed with his laptop, he researches soulmates. It’s nearly four in the morning and later Jean will attribute his crazy searching to the late night, but right now he’s convinced himself that Jeremy is his soulmate. The bottle of vodka certainly isn’t helping straighten his thoughts.

 

It’s possible though, right? Jean wonders over and over again. Hell, he’s a goddamn siren. Soulmates isn’t the craziest thing he’s ever heard of.

 

When Jean does finally fall asleep, he dreams of blue eyes.

 

\----

  


Jean’s fingers are linked loosely in Jeremy’s as they walk silently down the street and he feels like his heart could burst. They’ve been dating for almost a month and a half, and it’s been the best month and a half of his life. And they haven’t even had sex yet. Jean has been adamant about taking it slow. He wants to prove to Jeremy that he means more than that to Jean.

 

They are climbing up the stairs to Jeremy’s apartment and when they reach the door Jean is suddenly shoved up against it, full lips pressing insistently against his own.

 

Jean moans into the kiss, his hands settling on Jeremy’s hips and sliding under his shirt to wander over warm, golden skin.

 

Jeremy’s lips travel down to Jean’s neck, licking and scraping the delicate skin there and sending shivers up Jean’s spine.

 

“I want you to fuck me. Now.”

 

The words are whispered, a delicate sigh, and they go straight to Jean’s groin.

 

“We should wai-”

 

“Jean Moreau, if you say wait you will never touch this ass again.”

 

Jean laughs and reels him back in for another kiss.

 

\----

 

“Why did you pick me?”

 

The question startles Jean. He’s in the kitchen pouring drinks for the two of them. Jeremy is lounging on the couch nearby watching Jean with a heavy gaze.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean look at you. You could have anyone. You did have everyone. Why do you want me?”

 

Jean wonders, for the first time, if Jeremy knows how beautiful he is. He looks over to where Jeremy is sprawled across the couch. The sweats he is wearing hang low on his hips and Jean can see the waistband of his briefs peeking out. He’s also got a thin tank top on and his nipples are hard, begging to be sucked, and testing Jean’s will power.

 

“You do know what you look like right?”

 

Jeremy gives him a quizzical look and Jean’s eyes widen comically.

 

“You are fucking gorgeous. Like, sex personified.”

 

“You are lying.”

 

“I swear on Kevin’s life.”

 

“Really?”

 

Jean joins him on the couch, straddling Jeremy’s lap and letting his hands roam over all of that exposed skin. Jeremy hums his approval, his eyes drifting closed.

 

“Really.”

 

“No one’s ever told me that.”

 

Jean kisses his way up Jeremy’s neck, his lips soft and teasing. His hands have wandered to Jeremy’s ass, sliding past the waistband of his underwear and greedily groping the warm, taut skin. Their cocks align and Jean rubs against the other man teasingly, not enough to bring satisfaction. Just enough to elicit frustrated groans from Jeremy.

 

“I’ll just have to tell you over and over again.”

 

\----

 

When Jean decides to tell him, there are a lot of tears. He explains from the beginning. How he grew up in France and that he doesn’t remembers how he drowned, but that he remembers every second of it. He tells Jeremy about the people he killed, that their screams haunt him still, and that he hasn’t killed anyone in a long time. He even tells Jeremy about Riko, about how he hurt him and where the scars came from. Jeremy pulls him close at that and weeps, rocks him silently and apologizes for all that’s happened to him. It makes Jean cry, so they just hold each other close until the tears fade into quiet sobs and gentle reassuring whispers.

 

Later, when the tears have gone and the two of them are lying side by side on the bed, Jeremy asks him about feeding.

 

“So you don’t have to kill the person to feed on them?”

 

“No, I can actually make it feel good. That’s why I was taking home those guys from the bar, to feed on them.”

 

“And sleep with them.”

 

“Well,” Jean rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “That was kinda part of it.”

 

“Have you fed since we’ve been together?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

\----

 

It’s a rainy day and they’ve decided to stay inside and relax. Jean is curled up in their bed, a book resting on his thighs while Jeremy doodles lazily in his sketchbook. There’s music on in the background, but not loud enough to drown out the rain. It’s peaceful, perfect even.

 

“You could feed from me, you know.”

 

Jean freezes, blood running cold.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“I can handle it, plus it could be fun. Like biting during sex, but more intense. Right?”

 

“Jeremy drop it.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Because it’s not going to happen!”

 

“Why?!”

 

“Fuck, why are you pushing this?”

 

“Because I don’t want you feeding on other people!”

 

Jean stares back silently. Jeremy bites anxiously at his lip.

 

“From what you’ve told me it’s pretty intimate-”

 

“It’s not like that with them, Jer.”

 

“I know, but you are feeding from them. It’s intimate and I don’t like that you are having that moment with other people.”

 

Jeremy is kneeling on the bed before him now, holding Jean’s hands in his own and looking at him pleadingly. Jean doesn’t know how to respond. He could feed on Jeremy, the other man could definitely handle it, but he didn’t want Jeremy to feel like a piece of meat.

 

“That’s not what this is to me. I don’t want you to feel like you are nothing but a meal to me, you mean so much more than that.”

 

“You think I don’t know that? I love you, Jean. I want to do this for you.”

 

Jeremy climbs into Jean’s lap, his bare thighs settling on either side of Jean’s hips and his arms wrapping around Jean’s neck.

 

“Just think about it, okay?”

 

Jean mumbles something non-committal and Jeremy laughs. He shivers when Jean’s hands come to rest on his thighs, fingers digging lightly into the corded muscle. Jean’s lips travel teasingly down his neck, lips and tongue leaving little kisses in their wake. Jeremy sighs breathily, skin going hot and cheeks flushing.

 

“Baby, please.”

 

Jeremy squeaks when he is suddenly lifted out of Jean’s lap and thrown onto his stomach. Hands grab his shirt and peel it off of him slowly, his shorts following soon after. His whimpers turn into moans and Jean’s lips travel down his spine to the curve of his ass.

 

“Now, how about instead of eating you, I just eat you out?”

 

The room is silent for a second before filling with Jeremy’s laughter. Jean sits back, grumbling about how it was supposed to be sexy, but Jeremy just howls with laughter.

 

“Oh baby, that was terrible.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

\----

 

Riko kept Jean captive for twenty years. A mere twenty years out of some three hundred, and yet he remembers them more clearly than any others. During those long, awful years Riko inflicted every form of torture known to man, and even some that weren’t, on the siren. Jean hadn’t thought one individual, let alone a human, could be so creative.

 

At first, Jean thought Riko loved him. He’d found Jean lazily wading along the shore of a small Japanese fishing town and offered him food and good company. There was no doubting Riko was handsome, all silky black hair and dark chocolate eyes. Jean fell hard and fast. When he finally realized that he’d mistaken love for obsession, it was too late.

 

Jean woke one morning in a dark room, arms and legs bound with heavy chains and not a stitch on him. It seemed Riko wanted to test his immortality, and so he did. For hours on end, days at a time until Jean began to beg for death.

 

Jean wakes some nights, a sweating and shaking mess, from nightmares of Riko. He dreams that he is still there, that Kevin never found him. Or that Riko came back and stole him again. He dreams of the ways Riko hurt him. Even worse are the dreams where Riko brings him pleasure, Riko fucking him slowly with a hand around his cock; Jean sitting in Riko’s lap, riding him like a whore. Those are the worst because they aren’t really dreams, they are memories. He remembers doing those things and it makes him sick.

 

Jeremy is always there when he wakes and he always seems to know how to fix it. Sometimes he just holds Jean, lets him cry and whispers soft words of love in his ear. Other times he draws Jean a bath that’s almost too hot for comfort, which is just what he needs on those nights, and washes his skin lovingly.

 

Jean loves him for that.

 

\----

 

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

 

Jeremy looks up, brow quirked in confusion, from his laptop.

 

“What is it that you are doing?”

 

“I’ll feed from you.”

 

Jeremy nearly knocks his chair over when he jumps up from it. He’s bounding across the kitchen to throw his arms around Jean’s neck and pull him close.

 

“Thank you.” Jeremy whispers into his neck.

 

“If at any point you feel uncomfortable, I need you to tell me.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Or if you feel dizzy or tired, like you are going to pass out, you have to let me know.”

 

“But you always make me feel dizzy, baby.”

 

“Jeremy, I’m serious.”

 

“Okayyyy. I get it.”

 

Jean watches Jeremy bounce up and down with excitement.

 

“When?”

 

“Tonight?”

 

It sounds more like a question than anything else and Jean hates that he's sounds so unsure. He's just so nervous, and Jeremy’s enthusiasm is throwing him for a loop. He lets out a sigh and suddenly Jeremy is before him, cradling his face.

 

“You know, we don’t have to do this,” Jean looks up in surprise to find Jeremy smiling reassuringly at him, “not if you don’t want to.”

 

“Do you not want to?”

 

“Oh, I still do, but not if you feel uncomfortable or like I’m pressuring you into this.”

 

Jean pulls Jeremy into a hug, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

 

“What did I do to deserve you?”

 

“Must have been something big, I’m quite the catch.”

 

Jean snorts a laugh and kisses Jeremy softly, his hands wandering down the other man’s back. Jeremy sighs into the kiss and wraps himself around Jean, arms and legs securing them together. Jean moves them to the bedroom, dropping Jeremy gently onto the bed before joining him. They lie there together, lips moving lazily and bodies intertwined until Jeremy pulls away to speak.

 

“In all seriousness, I do want you to feed from me, but only if you feel comfortable and safe”

 

“I always feel safe with you. That’s what drives me crazy. I feel so safe with you, and you want this, but I'm struggling to give this to you. I want to give you everything. But I'm scared.”

 

“So how about we take things slow?” Jeremy sits up against the headboard and pulls Jean into his lap. “We can see how it goes. If you want to stop at any time, we will.”

 

“I'm going to make this good for you, just tell me if I hurt you alright?”

 

“Promise.”

 

Jean kisses softly along the soft skin of Jeremy’s neck. He grinds down gently against Jeremy, providing just the slightest bit of pressure.

 

“Ahh.”

 

“Really? Already?”

 

Jean laughs at Jeremy’s indignant squawk.

 

“You get me excited,” Jeremy whines, “I can't help it.”

 

Jean sits back to remove his shirt, then quickly gets rid of Jeremy’s too. His hands roam down the broad, golden chest before him and he kisses Jeremy softly before pulling away.

 

He moves down the bed and reaches to pull down Jeremy’s shorts. Jeremy arches an eyebrow at him.

 

“It’s going to leave a mark, do you want it on your neck or your thigh?”

 

“Good point.”

 

When Jeremy is completely naked, Jean sits back to admire the body before him. He runs his fingers lightly up Jeremy’s sides, teasing little gasps from him.

 

“You are so beautiful.”

 

Jeremy squirms under his gaze, cheeks going red. Jean shifts until he’s settled on his forearms between Jeremy’s spread thighs, the other man’s legs resting on his shoulders. He nuzzles softly at the warm skin. Jeremy thrusts his hips weakly, a small moan escaping him.

 

“Ahh, Jean please.”

 

Jean kisses at the skin of Jeremy’s thigh and puts his hand on Jeremy’s cock. The blond moans louder this time, his head thrown back and hands gripping the sheets. Jean moves his hand slowly, coaxing him to full hardness. Precum begins to gather at the head and Jean moves to swipe it away with his tongue.

 

Jeremy’s hips buck again and Jean chuckles.

 

“Do you want it Jer?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Jean just laughs and resumes his teasing until Jeremy is a shaking mess. The blond’s cock is painfully hard and his skin feels too tight, like he might burst at any second. Jean strokes him, hand moving faster and mouth peppering kisses along the skin of his thighs.

 

Just when Jeremy thinks he can’t take anymore, Jean bites into his thigh, teeth sinking deep into the flesh. Jeremy screams, body going tense as his orgasm rips through him with all the force of a freight train. His vision whites out for a bit and he’s only vaguely aware of Jeremy’s lips on his skin, drinking him in.

 

When he comes to, he’s curled into Jean’s side. They are both clean and tucked under the blankets and Jeremy can feel Jean’s pulse beating steadily against the skin of his cheek.  

 

“How are you?”

 

Jean laughs at Jeremy’s question.

 

“I think I should be asking you that.”

 

“No complaints here. I can’t wait to do that again. Are you okay?”

 

Jean pauses for a moment and Jeremy lets him collect his thoughts.

 

“I...I think it went well, it definitely went better than I thought it would. How do you feel?”

 

“Physically, I’m a little sore. Like I just got back from the gym.” Jean shuffles until he’s on his knees, hovering over Jean. “Thank you for sharing this with me, I know it wasn't easy for you.”

 

Jean smiles, eyes a little watery, and pulls Jeremy closer.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
